


I Won't Let You Down

by Riellebratt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riellebratt/pseuds/Riellebratt
Summary: Supergirl is fighting Reign and losing, Cat watches as her hero and the woman she loves struggle in a fight of life and death against a more powerful foe.





	I Won't Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from hearing Joy Williams version of Don't Let Me Down paired with the last ep before the winter break. My good friend Jokerssmile made a video to accompany this story. Check it out! https://youtu.be/lkoQNNezN2M
> 
> I am not a medical person so anything I've written regarding any medical procedure is pure fiction and may not be correct. The parts that are in italic is Kara dreaming in her unconscious state. I hope you enjoy reading it as I have writing it.

* * *

 

Fighting this alien, Kara realizes she is not strong enough, ironically, she isn't strong enough for many things in her life, and now, she wishes she could have been when it came to her personal life.

Taking another blow, she falls to the ground. She's never felt this much pain with her powers before. And for the first time, she doesn't know if she will win this, her confidence in herself is gone. Feeling the anger of being less than good enough, propels her to get up and keep fighting though. She's never fought someone of this calibre before; even Kal-El wasn't this unyielding.

Getting in a few blows of her own, Kara is hit so hard she flies back and crashes onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"Cat." Kara whispers through a strangled breath. She's all that she can think about at this moment. So many things left undone, so much left unspoken. Cat left her and she thought it would be her end but she continued on though she felt empty. Trying to fill that hole with Mon-El was a mistake looking back on it now but hindsight is 20/20.

When she needed Cat the most, she came back. She was always there when Kara needed her. Even when she was under the influence of red kryptonite and threw her off the balcony, Cat forgave her. Even after all this time, it still hurts her and she truly hasn't forgiven herself for it.

_"Cat would kick my ass if she knew,"_ Kara thinks to herself _. "I need her warm hugs, her reassurance that I am good enough and that I can beat this alien."_

The alien is relentless and Supergirl is no match and is now dangling off the edge of the CATCO building. The fight in her is long gone and Kara knows this is her end. Hoping that her sister can hear her through the coms, "I'm so sorry Alex, I love you. T...Tell Cat that I'm sorry for letting her down."

The fall seemed to last forever, in any other circumstance it would have been a beautiful sight, looking up at the night sky, the CATCO sign lit up. The only thing missing was Cat Grant, the woman who mentored her, who helped her become the reporter she is, the person she has become, the woman she loves more than anyone.

She's heard people say the feel of their stomach in their throat comes to mind, she almost feels sick to her stomach as she continues to fall. Did Cat feel like this when she threw her over the balcony? The sky is getting further away the end is coming. _'Cat...I need you, Cat.'_

* * *

Cat, watching the television, can see that Kara is hurt and struggling. It tears Cat's heart in two. She cannot fathom Kara losing this battle, she always perseveres, always come out on top. She's a hero to National City, she's Cat's hero, she's Cat's...what? What is she is really to Cat, a past employee who she mentored or is she a friend? Kara is all of that but she is so much more than that too. Why couldn't she tell her, why couldn't she accept the feelings she had for the younger woman. Why did she leave without telling her how she felt?

"I've let you down, Kara. I left you when I should have grabbed hold of you and promised to never let you go."

Turning her attention back to the TV screen Cat clenches her fists as Supergirl takes another blow. "Come on Kara, fight. Please."

Cat is pacing watching the TV screen when she comes to an abrupt stop. Supergirl is being held over the edge of the building as if she were nothing.

"NO! NO! KARA!" Cat yells at the screen watching the woman she loves falling, falling. Cat herself falls upon her knees, her hand on the screen as the camera zooms in on Supergirl's body lying on the street.

Regaining her composure, Cat calls her assistant and books a flight to National City, she needs to see Kara, and she needs Kara to be alright, she just needs to be with her and never her leave again.

Agents of the DEO break through the surrounding crowd and take Supergirl back to their med bay. Alex and all medical personnel are trying what they can to save their hero. So many broken bones, so much damage, it's as if Kara is human. A blood transfusion is possible now; her skin can easily be pierced by a needle. The visible wounds are stitched and patched up but the internal traumas are not as easily fixed. Operating was new and the doctors are doing all that they can but there is so much damage. Hours after the battle, Alex and the DEO doctors have done all that they can for their Supergirl. There's nothing left now but to wait, hope and pray that Kara will heal and come back to them.

Once she notified The President, and Carter who was thankfully with his father this Christmas, Cat was on a plane for National City. She didn't care what the press would think or report about her absence, she didn't care about her job all she could think about is Kara. Kara's smile, her hugs, the way Kara would frown when she was confused, saving the people of National City, saving her from Livewire. Kara saved her from so much, mostly herself and she couldn't fathom a world without her in it. She won't have it. _'Kara will be okay, she will be.'_

Knowing she won't sleep until she knows the young woman is alright, Cat closes her eyes, "I need you Kara, please be alright, please."

Once the plane touches down, Cat takes out the secure phone that Supergirl gave her during Myriad, it only has one number on it. Hearing it ring once and a gruff, "What" answers, Cat straightens with her shoulders back, "How is she? I'm at the airport and I'm not taking no for an answer I need to see her. Please Alex."

Hearing the worry in Cat's voice, Alex can't say no and lets her know that someone is on their way to pick her up and bring her to the DEO.

Once Cat arrives, she is taken directly to Alex. "How is she? May I see her?" Cat asks almost pleading.

Clearing her throat Alex answers, "Of course Cat, follow me."

"Oh Kara sweet, sweet Kara," Cat says aloud and goes over to hold Kara's hand but stops as she sees all the bandages. "Is she in pain, will I hurt her if I hold her hand?"

"We have her in a medically induced coma, she shouldn't feel any pain, and yes you can hold her hand." Alex replies as she looks over the charts. She knew Kara and Cat were close but what she is witnessing is more than a concerned friend. "I'll leave you with her let me know if anything changes."

"Thank you, Alex."

"Kara, if you can hear me, it's Cat, I'm here darling, I'm never leaving you again. Please be alright, I need you so much."

It's been almost eight hours since Supergirl fell from the top of the Catco building. The people of National City and the world do not know if their hero is alive or dead. The streets are quiet; everyone seems to have just stopped.

It's going on Christmas now and those who did not know of the fight are sleeping and will wake in the morning with their children to open their gifts to celebrate the holiday. A holiday Kara thoroughly enjoyed, it was the first of the Earth's traditions that Kara was happy to partake. She loved to give whether it was a gift or doing something for someone. She loved to make people happy no matter what time of the year.

_Kara wakes up and finds herself on the street in front of Catco, it's early morning, the sun is rising, and the streets are quiet. Looking around she doesn't see anyone walking or driving around. She frowns and listens but doesn't hear anything which is so very strange for her. She reaches up to adjust her glasses but she's not wearing them. Looking down at herself, she is wearing her Supergirl suit. All of the sudden her head hurts and she doesn't remember why, actually, everything is hurting and she sits down on the curb, slumped over holding her head in her hands._

_Then she hears it, the one heart beat she knows over everyone else. "Cat." Kara whispers._

_Gingerly standing up she looks up at the balcony of the Catco building and tries to fly up but can't. Yet she can hear Cat talking and she knows she needs to get to her. Once again, she tries to fly but only falls onto the ground, Kara gets back up and goes to the doors but cannot get in. She tries to break the door handles but again they don't move._

_"I have no powers, then how can I hear Cat? She sounds so sad; I need to get to her." Kara says to herself and then kicks at the door. "I'm on my way Cat, I won't let you down."_

_Kara walks around the building and still can't get in. She has banged on all the lower windows, even thrown a few rocks, promising that she would pay for any glass that she broke. Frustrated she continues to call out and bang on the doors. Then she hears Cat again, she hears her name and then, "Crying? Is Cat crying?"_

_More determined than ever she looks around for something heavier to break a window or a door. She needs to get to Cat. Putting her best effort into lifting a heavy rock, she can't break anything. The pain she was feeling before seemed to have lessened but now it's back tenfold and she falls to her knees crying out in pain and unable to breathe._

* * *

It's been over a week since the fight and Kara is still not responsive. The medical team slowly took her off the meds that had her in a coma, some of her injuries were healing, and they believed that it was time for her to wake up but it's been two days without the medication and Kara hasn't stirred. Cat and Alex have been taking turns sitting bedside, refusing to leave the DEO unless absolutely necessary. Cat asked for a leave of absence from The President, after a heated conversation she was granted the leave but Cat knows she'll leave her post and come back to National City afterwards, knowing now what is more important, who is more important to her than any job.

"Kara, can you hear me? I just spoke with The President, she sends her best and promises that she will not stop until the thing that did this to you is caught. Your cousin and the people here at the DEO have not stopped looking. Oh Kara, please hear me, please give me something so I know that you hear me. Squeeze my hand, please wake up, and come back to me." Cat pleads and then begins to cry.

* * *

Cat is half asleep in the uncomfortable chair beside Kara's bed. A team of agents from the DEO left an hour before with sightings of the masked villain that hurt Kara. Not knowing what will bring this alien down, they seemed to feel positive they have what they need. Alex wouldn't go with them in case Kara woke up or well she didn't want to think of any other reasons but she wouldn't leave the building without Kara being okay.

Cat is dreaming, or rather remembering when Kara had lost her powers and had a broken arm. Even then she did all that she could to save the people of this city. She is relentless when it comes to helping and saving those in need. Then remembering when Kara was under the influence of some sort of kryptonite that had her behaving so unlike Kara and even though it ended with her being thrown from the balcony only to be caught by the affected hero, Cat did enjoy the sassiness of the woman. And her clothes, she wishes Kara would have continued wearing that type of clothing but then again, she most likely wouldn't have been able to control herself.

Alex walks in and sees Cat asleep in the chair but still holding Kara's hand with a smile on her face. Not wanting to know what has put the smile on her face she continues to look at Kara's chart and making notes of her electrical activity. The alarms from the monitor blares and Kara's heart monitor beeps wildly before flat lining.

Alex calls out for help then yells at Cat to get out of the room.

"W...What's happening?" Cat asks as people push past her to get into the room and then feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looks to see a nurse with a sad smile.

The long extended beep is a flat line. It means that the monitor isn't picking up any electrical activity in the heart because it isn't beating correctly," the nurse explains before rushing over to assist Alex."

Cat watches from the doorway so to keep out of the medical team's way. The nurse who had explained what was happening has now taken over the chest compressions. And Alex has been injecting drugs into the IV that is connected to Kara's arm.

"What happened?" Another doctor asks as he walks past Cat and up to Alex.

"She's asystole, I don't know what caused it, we're doing chest compressions, and I've injected her with epinephrine and atropine." Alex explains as a nurse continues to do chest compressions.

With both the doctor and Alex checking the charts and the monitors, Kara's heart returns to a normal rhythm.

"Oh thank God." Alex cries out. "Don't you dare leave me Kara, you fight, you stay alive do you hear me?"

"Is she alright? What happened?" Cat asks from the doorway.

"We're not sure why but her heart stopped but it's beating again now. We'll need to keep a closer eye on her. And maybe put her back into a coma until she's healed more." Alex replies looking unsure, sad and stressed as she looks back at her sister. "Stay with us Kara, we need you."

_Kara takes in a deep breath even with her chest hurting. Looking around she's finally inside the Catco building. The foyer is empty but then Kara realizes it must be new years, the security desk is empty yet decked out with festive decorations._

_Waiting for the elevator to arrive, Kara realizes that it must not be working and tries another set but it's the same thing. She looks over towards Cat's elevator and pushes the up arrow button and it opens._

_"Thank Rao something is finally working."_

_When the elevator doors open, Kara quickly makes her way to Cat's office but no one is there. She then goes out to the balcony and it's empty. Still in pain, she slowly checks different offices and cannot find Cat anywhere but she can still hear her. Although no longer crying, she can hear the sadness in her voice. And now, is that Alex? She can hear Alex now too. She sounds angry but sad as well._

_"What's going on here? Alex? Can you hear me, Cat? Can anyone hear me?" The hero cries out then sits down at her old desk feeling dizzy and disoriented. Looking around she sees her old phone, picks it up and tries to call Alex but there is only a weird beeping sound and she can't dial out. She gets up and checks all the other phones and it's the same thing. Then remembering her own phone she checks her boot but it's not there. She then walks into Cat's office and all the monitors are off. Finding the remote, she turns them on but it's only static._

_"We need you, Kara."_

_Kara turns around so fast she feels dizzy and she reaches for her chest. "Alex? I'm right here, where are you? I can't find you." Kara calls out; her breathing laboured._

_Searching the office floor again, she finds no one but can still hear Alex and Cat. She goes to her secret office and again, no one is there. "I must be going out of my mind. Is this all in my head?"_

_Going back to Cat's office, she lays down on the sofa, "I'm so tired. I'm sorry Cat; I'm letting you down again. I can't find you and you need me just like I need you. Cat. Cat." Kara says as she slowly falls asleep_.

"What about the sun?" Cat asks as Alex and the medical team are discussing other possibilities to help Kara. "I know you put her in the sun bed but what about our actual sun, it is what she gets her powers from is it not?"

"We're not sure if moving her is a good idea yet but you're right, she gets her powers from the earth's sun and it usually heals her more quickly than the sun bed." Alex replies then looks to the doctor in the room.

"She's back into the medically induced coma, maybe we could move her to be in the actual sun." Dr. Williams replies giving Alex an unsure look. "But you know more than I do on this Alex; you are the expert on Kryptonians."

Rubbing her forehead, Alex sighs from pure exhaustion and stress. She's seen Kara hurt many times and there were a few close calls but this, this she's not sure about any more. "Okay, let's move her and see what happens but if there is no change we bring her right back."

_Kara is dreaming of sunny days at the beach surfing with Alex just having fun. Then she's called away because someone is in danger and she takes off to save them. When she's finished its night-time, surfing is over, and Alex has gone home to bed. She walks on the beach for what seems like hours, she looks up, and somehow she is now outside Cat's home. The lights are all off but for one room and she can see a silhouette on the balcony._

_Smiling, she makes her way to the house and from under the balcony; she calls out, "Ms. Grant? Is that you?"_

_"Good evening, Supergirl. What brings you out this way so late?" Cat responds with a smirk glad to see the hero._

_Flying up and landing next to Cat, Supergirl smiles and then looks out towards the water. "I was actually just walking and ended up here. I didn't realize how far I had gone. I'm sorry if I woke you or interrupted anything."_

_"No, you didn't I was already awake, I couldn't sleep." Cat replies looking at the girl remembering the fight earlier. "I saw you fighting that rogue alien on the news; he seemed to be very strong were you hurt?"_

_"No not really, nothing that won't heal when the sun comes up," Supergirl replies looking over at Cat._

_"I don't like it when you get hurt, I know you're strong and," Cat motions her hand at Kara's body. "Indestructible but you do get hurt and it worries me. We need you, Supergirl, I need you so please be careful."_

_"Don't worry; I won't let you down, Ms. Grant."_

_"You never do Supergirl."_

* * *

Kal-El, J'onn and a team of agents went after the alien, Reign, who hurt Kara and killed many citizens. Now they are returning to the DEO in bad shape.

"Did you get her?" Winn asked as he saw the rest of the team arrive back most being taken to the med bay.

"No she's, she's too strong and the green Kryptonite helped but it weakened me more than her and she got away."

"Where's J'onn? I lost coms almost from the get go." Winn explained.

"He's taking samples of articles she zapped and where she went down the one time. I thought we had her then but as I said, she wasn't as weakened as I was. J'onn had her at one point but then she threw him before taking off." Kal-El replied and looked for Alex.

"How's Kara?"

"Um well, she um..."

"Winn what happened to Kara?" Superman asks but doesn't wait for a reply as he takes off to her room in the medical unit.

"Alex? What happened to Kara?"

"She's okay for now; we put her back into a medically induced coma. Her heart stopped but she came back, she's still with us Kal."

"Oh Rao, thank you Alex, thank you for keeping her alive and for becoming her sister all those years ago and for loving her like you do."

Trying to keep her composure, Alex smiles then hugs Kal, "thank you for bringing her to us."

Stepping back and wiping her eyes, she adds, "We're thinking about moving her to be in the actual sun and not the bed. What do you think?"

"I think we should do it and soon, we can't lose her."

"All right, I'll get it in motion; do you know of the best place to take her?"

"Actually, can I take her? I could fly her up as close to the sun as we can go. It might be better don't you think? Earth is on its closest point to the sun at this time of year as well."

"Yeah, I think you're right I'll gear up a pack so she can still have the IV's in just in case. I'll let you know when it's okay to take her." Alex replies then looks at Kal for the first time. "Are you all right? You're bleeding."

* * *

_Waking up Kara looks around and then frowns, as she is no longer in Cat's office but is now on the beach wearing a blue and red bikini. Standing up she can see the beach for miles yet it is empty. There are no homes or people around, just her. Closing her eyes she feels the warmth of the sun and it envelops her, strengthens her she feels so strong yet she still doesn't feel like herself._

_Walking a ways down the beach, she still sees no one and feeling a little bit mischievous; she checks her surroundings and takes off into flight. With no signs of life, Kara flies higher looking down on the white sandy beach and the blue ocean._

_"I wonder where I am. Alex would love to surf here, and Cat would love how private and cozy it is."_

_Closing her eyes, she drifts as if she were floating in the water. The sun's warmth allows her to take deep breaths she couldn't before and the pain in her chest is gone, she feels lighter, feels free of the pain that was bringing her down._

"How long have they been gone? Have you heard anything from Superman?" Cat asks as she walks into Alex's office.

"You know exactly how long they've been gone because I told you not five minutes ago and I know you checked the time when he took her." Alex quips then goes back to the report she was looking at.

"Well then, how much longer do you think they'll be? Have you been in contact with him do you know how she is doing? Is this even working?" Cat comes back at Alex placing her hand on her hip.

Sighing, Alex puts the report down on her desk and sits back, "Yes I have been in contact with Kal, and there has been no change as yet. He'll stay out there until he feels it's not helping her. But I'm sure that it is and it's just taking a little more time than usual. She's going to come back to us, Cat."

"I know that I am a handful at the best of times but I've never been so unsure of anything and I can't think of any other outcome than Kara waking up and being the person I ... I care about so very much. Not knowing what is happening or what will happen with her is more than worrisome." Cat admits and it's the closest Alex will get as an apology.

"I know, Cat I understand. I love my sister and I've never seen her like this and I don't know what else will help her now, this is the best thing for her, and I hope that it works."

Kal flies to the highest point he can and holds Kara out towards the sun. All of his injuries are slowly healing as he too takes in the yellow sun's power. Breathing in and out slowly he gathers more and more strength. "Can you feel it Kara? Can you feel the healing powers this sun gives us? Take it in cousin, take it all in we need you to get better we need you back, I need you back."

_Back lying on the beach, Kara soaks in the sun's rays and drifts off to sleep dreaming of flying with Cat in her arms, both smiling and happy. Even after pushing Cat off that balcony, she still trusts the hero enough to snuggle into her neck as they fly over the extended beach. Looking down she can see that she's still in her bikini and Cat is in one as well and whoa, Cat is wearing a bikini! Kara's flying stutters after the realization and Cat holds on tighter._

_"Is everything all right, Kara?"_

_"Oh! Uh yeah, yeah of course I... I just didn't realize what you were wearing." Or lack thereof Kara thinks to herself._

_"Well you did invite me to the best beach in the world and what else would I wear to a beach?"_

_"Um nothing, I mean there is nothing else you would wear," Kara stammers then feels Cat snuggle into her neck again and oh my god is she kissing... she's kissing her neck. "I just. Y'know what I think maybe we should land and get back to the beach."_

_"Mmm sounds like a plan Supergirl." Cat replies nuzzling more into the hero's neck feeling amorous, she starts to nibble and kiss a little more._

"Mmmm Cat,"

"Kara?" Kal bursts out. "Kara?"

"Mmmm more, Cat." Kara mumbles.

"Oh well gee okay, Alex do you copy?"

"I'm right here Kal, what's wrong?"

"Uh well nothing, she's just uh are you alone or are we on speaker?"

Alex looks around and the agents nearby walk away quickly from the glare Alex gives them. "I'm alone now what's wrong? What is she doing?"

"She's uh moaning?"

"Do you think that she's in pain? Should you come back?"

"Uh no I don't think the moans that she is making is from pain. And well uh there's a name along with the moaning."

"Oh God, and I have three guesses who's name and the first two don't count." Alex replies then sighs heavily.

"Really I mean you already knew? I know she hasn't left her side and all but wow really?"

"Yeah really, so she's moaning. Is there anything else? Is she coming to? Do you think she is healing or waking up?"

"Well she's dreaming that's for sure and the wounds on her face and arms are slowly healing. She's on the mend Alex she's coming back to us."

"Great news, keep her out there a little longer and when you think it's time, bring her home Kal."

* * *

Superman brought Kara back in the afternoon and she woke up late that night. It was difficult to keep Kara in her bed once she knew her powers were back but she finally listened to Alex and Cat and went back to sleep. When morning came, it was a different story. She Alex, J'onn, and Kal had words about going back out there after Reign but Kara was determined. After their heated discussion, Alex left Kara and went to Cat to see if she could talk any sense into her sister.

"Kara." Cat replies as she walks into Kara's hospital room as the hero is pulling on her boot. "What are you doing? Or dare I ask where are you going?"

"I, um, I am going to fight Reign," Kara replies. Still feeling uncomfortable around Cat after remembering the dreams she had when she was unconscious.

"You've only just recovered. Do you know how worried we were? Your sister and I sat at your bedside every day not know if you were coming back to us."

"I'm sorry that I worried you but Cat I'm fine now, I have my powers back and I'm as good as new." Kara replies knowing it's only been hours since she woke up.

"That may very well be but you don't understand. I was so afraid of losing you and now you want to go off and fight again. This Reign woman has already battered you to near death; I can't watch that happen to you again." Cat confesses and adds softly. "I can't lose you."

Kara walks over to Cat and pulls her into a hug, "You won't lose me, I promise." Then releasing the hug Kara moves towards the door.

"Kara you don't have to do this alone anymore, you have a legion of super people here now you don't have to go after this woman at all. Let them do it."

"You know I can't do that. I've let down National City, Alex and the DEO and especially you. I have to fight; I have to do this for this city and myself."

"You listen to me Kara Danvers you have never let anyone of us down. Get that out of your head right now." Cat argues knowing she won't win with the stubbornness of the young woman.

"I'm...I'm sorry but I have to go." Kara says softly having a difficult time leaving Cat.

"I know you do but I don't like it." Cat says turning away from the superhero. Then taking a deep breath she continues, "I'll be here waiting, that is if you want me to be."

Kara stops at the doorway and looks back at the woman she's in love with but has yet to admit it. Even though she promised herself she would tell Cat her true feelings when she thought she was going to die, but now that she's alive and Cat has been here with her throughout, it all screams love to her. "Uh are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes."

Letting out the breath she was holding, Kara walks back to the woman. "Really, I mean there's so much that I've wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."

Cat takes Kara's hand in hers, "Kara I need you in my life in whatever capacity you'll have me. We've been through a lot you and I and we're both stubborn and fail to communicate what is really important until it's too late. I'm not going to do that any longer, especially with you. I've wasted too much time running away or leaving because it was what I thought was best for you. It wasn't fair to think for you or decide what your feelings are but I love you and I won't leave you again."

Leaning forward, Kara places her forehead onto Cats, "You don't know how much I've needed to hear you say that." Then lowering her head, Kara places a soft kiss to Cat's lips. "I love you too."

Sighing, Cat looks up and asks, "So you'll stay?" already knowing the answer.

"I won't go out alone I promise you that." Kara replies taking Cat into her arms.

"Then make sure that you come back to me."

"I love you and I won't let you down." Kara replies and kisses the top of the older woman's head.

"You never do, Supergirl."


End file.
